


Promise

by Pennan96



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennan96/pseuds/Pennan96
Summary: Living together for a full year without realizing his feelings, it finally hit him hard."Don't you ever dare leave me. I would be so lost without you.""I promise"





	Promise

Promise

* * *

 

We had lived together for a year now and during this year we had gotten quite close. Sharing both ups and downs in life. It all started when I kicked my previous roommate out because he was a jerk, never helping out with neither laundry, cleaning of the apartment or grocery shopping. I was therefore hesitant before deciding on putting a note in our local newspaper looking for a new one since I could really need some help with splitting the rent and I only had a part time job at a book store to cover the bills due to studies.

We were both students at the university, he studied dance and arts because it was his dream and I had decided for economics. Although I found no real point in it, I just knew that it would bring me a high salary later on when I got a job.

The apartment was quite small with two bedrooms, a living room connected to the kitchen and a bathroom. I was at the moment standing by the kitchen counter, my back facing the kitchen island and the living room, chopping some garlic for the dish that I was making for dinner for the two of us.

Moments later I heard the door open and close as Donghae came back home from his part time job at a nearby coffee shop where he worked as a barista.

"Mm, it smells lovely Eunhyuk" Donghae said as he entered the kitchen. I could only agree, the aroma coming from the pan and the mix consisting of rice, different kinds of spices, vegetables and chicken made my mouth water and I couldn’t wait until dinner was ready.

He walked up behind me, putting his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my left shoulder resulting in a back hug. When I felt his closeness, I let myself relax and I leaned into his embrace. He often did this when he had had a hectic day at work with a lot of costumers to deal with and I was a bit stressed and exhausted myself thanks to the upcoming exams that I had to study for.

And no, we haven't always had this much skin ship. In the beginning when he first moved in, we were pretty awkward with each other. Barely talking to one another simply minding our own business. Although as time passed, we grew closer and eventually ended up comforting each other with hugs and stroking the other's back if he was crying. I can agree that it might not be completely normal for two guys to have that much skin ship but it has become a natural part of our friendship in some way and I haven't given it much thought because of that.

"Could you get two plates for me and then dinner will be done in two seconds. I just have to put the garlic in and let it blend with the other ingredients." I told him.

"Do you want to watch a movie while eating? I don't really feel like sitting at the dining table today" he answered.

"Sure! Do you have any special one in mind?"

"Nah, not really. We can zap through the channels and see what we'll find."

Said and done I took the pan and divided the dish between the two plates while he brought some utensils, glasses and something to drink when he walked over to the sofa. Taking the plates, I walked over to join him on the couch as he began zapping through the channels in search for something worth watching.

We ended up watching Secretly, Greatly and by the end of the movie we had snuggled up together. He was lying with his back against the sofa's backrest while I lay in front of him, resting my head at his arm while his other was loosely slung over my waist.

The movie made my thoughts chase each other in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it and it made me realize that people can change and love each other despite not showing it. The brotherly love between the three spies really touched me. Although the scenes at the end of the movie, where you could see how the villagers missed them and what a big part they had come to play in their lives without knowing it, made my eyes water. What finally made me cry was the realisation of how easily you could feel at home somewhere without realising it until it gets ripped away from you just as easily.

I turned around and looked at Donghae and saw him silently crying too. During this year and through the tons of movies I have watched with him I have never seen him cry like he did now. He had trails from tears on his cheeks and they just kept coming so I quickly wiped them away. I guess the movie had really touched him too. Maybe on some deeper level that I didn't know.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just came to a realisation" he answered.

"And what is that?" I wondered.

"This" he said and then he leaned forward and I could suddenly feel his soft lips on my own. It was a soft and sweet kiss and neither needy, pushy or demanding. It was as if he asked for permission. At first, I was shocked but when he started to move his lips against my own all I could do was closing my eyes, melt into it and respond. Because I had gotten my answers too.

The amount of skin ship had its explanation, because we weren't just roommates. We meant more to each other than that. Something I hadn't realised until now but as the fog in front of my eyes cleared, I could finally see everything.

All the times he had come home to a cooked meal, the high number of movies we had consumed in each other’s arms. Every back hug he had given me when he had had a hectic day at work and the times, we had comforted each other when life became too much to handle on our own.

It all made perfect sense and as I realised this, I deepened the kiss and he hold me tighter to his chest. He nibbled at my lower lip and when he bit a bit harder, I gasped both from the slight pain but also pleasure. And he took advantage of this and let his tongue find its way into my mouth. I wasn't far behind though and our wet muscles fought in the battle of a lifetime.

Finally, we had to break our heated kiss for the air our lungs screamed for. We separated and looked at each other. Our eyes met and I shuddered. The amount of love I could see in his dark orbs gobsmacked me and I was afraid that my own couldn't show him how much I loved him too.

He was the one to break the silence.

"Don't you ever dare leave me. I would be so lost without you"

"I promise, if you can promise me the same thing. I have never felt so whole in my life as when I'm with you."

"I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this piece years ago after having watched that exact movie. It brought tears to my eyes the first few times I watched it. Totally recommend you to watch it! This is also the first time I ever post anything! Would love to hear your opinion, also if there is any grammar mistakes, please let me know! English isn't my first language so I would gladly get any pointers so that I can improve!
> 
> Best of wishes!


End file.
